


Marriage Made

by AraSigyrn



Series: (Kradmadness) Major Lambert/Kris of the Allen [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kradamadness, Crossover/Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not your typical SGC mission. No, not even for SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Made

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you imagine the SG-1 that includes Adam starts with [this version of the theme tune](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vacXjiHercc).

"Doctor Jackson?" Daniel looked up from where he'd been set to sort out the innards of the DHD with what absolutely was not a sigh of relief.

"Kris! I-Hello, Kris."

Kris smiles, hovering halfway between his tree and the clearing where Daniel is conducting his DHD autopsy. There's a tiny furrow between his eyebrows and his smile's about ninety percent fake. It's the same smile as the one Daniel saw in the mirror every time the social worker brought prospective parents to visit at the foster home. Something in Daniel's chest aches just looking at him.

Kris' shoulders are hunched up and he looks tiny, so much smaller than he should in front of the massive trees. He won't look at Daniel and Daniel promises himself for the hundreth time that he's going to kill Lambert the second they make it back to Earth. He doesn't say so; they'd learned better than to say so where Kris could hear them. Irony was lost on the Elphae and he got upset and the planet started trying to kill them (again).

"What can I do for you?"

"I need advice," Kris says, drifting a little closer and Daniel has to look down at the shards of crystal in his lap. The Elphaie called Kris _Amluna_ , the Light that Reveals and his eyes show everything he's feeling with painful clarity. Daniel and Sam are still divided on whether Kris' empathy is a learned response or another of the apparently random psychic powers that litter the Elphaie's collective genetic code. Kris' sigh sends a rippling glow of energy through the crystals. Daniel's about forty percent certain Kris didn't mean to do that. "Will you accept a trade, Doctor Jackson?"

"You don't need to trade for advice, Kris," Daniel protests without much hope. The Elphaie were reclusive even before the Goa'uld attack and now, with most of the team focused on repairing the damage done to the Stargate, Daniel has had no chance to study their culture in depth but he's learned the basics; collective, proud and absolutely intolerant of any imbalance in external relations. A debt unpaid was dishonor, anything done by personal request was a careful negotiation.

"I offer my help to repair the _Astria Porta_ 's target module," Kris looks away and Daniel sighs.

"We'd be grateful but you really don't need-"

"Please."

Kris' voice is soft and he's looking down at his hands, clasped tight in front of him. Daniel swallows his next five sentences and nods. Kris' smile is taut but at least this time it's a real smile. He scoots forward, reaching out for the crystals which light up like Christmas lights under his fingers. Daniel sits back to watch, fascinated despite the crawling sense of dread shadowing the beautiful summer afternoon. Kris is the only Elphae who is so open about his abilities and watching the crystals repair themselves at a touch is incredible.

"Doctor Jackson," Kris says after a minute as the DHD starts to look more like, well, a DHD. Looks like Jack might make it back for the long weekend after all. The part of Daniel's brain not focused on Kris' obvious misery makes a note to ensure his fishing gear is still 'lost' in the boxes in his apartment basement. "I need to ask your opinion of Adam."

 _Arrogant, self-assured asshole_ , Daniel thinks, looking down at Kris' ruffled brown hair and downcast eyes. "What sort of opinion? I mean, what do you want to know?"

"If-if I repaired the _Astria Porta_ , would Adam grant me a favor?" Kris asks, looking down at the last few crystals as they fuse back into what looks like perfect alignment.

"He's your mate," Daniel points out gently, hating himself when Kris' shoulders hunch in tighter. "You don't need to trade for a favor from Adam."

"He doesn't want me as his mate," Kris says softly but absolutely certain and Daniel is going to-to feed Lambert to the Marines for this. "I would not ask him a favor as a mate. That's not my place."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to do you a favor," Daniel says determinedly. Lambert is damn well going to do Kris' favor or Daniel is going to steal Teal'c's staff weapon and shoot him. "What do you want him to do?"

Kris looks up, smiling bitter-sweet and small as the last of the repaired crystals fuse into DHD and the central hemisphere lights. "I want him to kill me."

 **1 Month Ago**

"Major Adam Lambert, coming to us fresh from the Gulf," Jack said looking through the slim folder. "Top Gun, more medals than most guys twice his age and no fewer than three letters concerning how vital it is that we find him a place in our little family."

"You hate him already," Daniel accused with a smile, looking up from his translation work as Sam sniggers into the contraband bag of M&Ms she smuggled in.

"Adam Lambert? I've heard of him," Sam sat up and reached out for the folder. "He's a major already? I can't say I'm surprised."

"You know of this MajorLambert?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "He seems young to have garnered such a reputation as you suggest."

"Major Lambert is...well," Sam said with a mischievous curl in her smile. "He's very, very good at what he does but he's ...well, unique, I guess."

"Unique?" Daniel finished the last of the paperwork with a flourish and Jack snapped the folder shut.

"You'll see at the morning briefing but right now, we have a table at O'Malley's with our names on it-"

"Surely our names are in the register, O'Neill," Teal'c corrected blandly.

"-Whatever. Steak! Ice-cream! Let's go already!"

 **3.5 Weeks Ago**

Jack doesn't hate Major Lambert from the file. Jack hates Major Lambert in the three seconds it takes for Lambert to turn towards him after saluting General Hammond. Lambert is tall, black-haired (Jack finds out three days later that this is dye) and he's...wearing eyeliner?

Jack has been in the Air Force for decades. He's seen a lot of, what was Carter's word again? Yeah, unique individuals during his time but looking up into Lambert's clear blue eyes, Jack has the shivery feeling that he's never seen one like Lambert before. He isn't openly insubordinate; his uniform (what Jack can see of it under a dozen ribbons) is immaculate and he's polite, deferential and flawlessly official. Jack doesn't trust him.

"Colonel O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Lambert says, offering Jack a textbook salute.

"And you, Major," Jack acknowledges, his own salute a little more lack-luster. "Colonel Davis has a lot to say about you."

"All good, I hope," Lambert smiles wide, open and honest and Jack really doesn't trust him.

"That's for me to know, Major,..." Jack trails off a little. Hammond interrupts before Lambert can react and tells Jack that Lambert will be shadowing SG-1 until the new SG-13 finishes training.

"SG-13?" Jack's eyebrows are going for his hairline. Someone really wants this wonder kid in the program.

He takes Lambert to meet the rest of the team and buy some time before he grabs a private word with the General. Secure in her lab, Carter salutes with calm confidence and Lambert turns on the charm. Why he was saving the charm for _Carter_ is something Jack broods about a little while they talk about gate tech and Jack is relived beyond words to discover that Lambert isn't _also_ a polymath genius, just charming and good at sounding interested while Carter's explanations whiz over his head. Three geniuses on his team is Jack's idea of purgatory and there's nothing General Hammond knows he's done that warrants that.

Teal'c is almost visibly reserving judgment. Lambert doesn't try for charm here but he's painfully sincere and calls him "Master Teal'c" until Teal'c extends gracious permission to lose the honorific. They talk a little about the Goa'uld and Lambert eyes Teal'c's staff weapon with open greed. Teal'c is only smug if you know how to read his eyebrows; Jack recognizes the slight thaw and extracts them both.

Daniel goes pink when he's introduced to Lambert and keeps tripping over words and sentences and hiding behind his rocks and artifacts until Jack takes pity on him and hauls Lambert out to introduce him to Sarge Savage (who delights in living up to his name) and the SC's accelerated unarmed combat program.

Jack stays in his office and looks up the regs. There are all sorts of dispensations and exemptions for SGC personnel and Jack's got a twitchy feeling about why a hotshot like Lambert's taking a sudden left turn into their little operation. He isn't surprised to discover that he's right.

He goes to Hammond about it the day before their next mission, while Lambert is getting kitted out by the supply sergeant who has been arguing his requisitions for weeks. "General? Ya got a minute?"

General Hammond is certainly no fool; he takes one look at Jack and nods. "My office."

He gets behind his desk and doesn't look at Jack until the door is close. "I've been expecting this conversation, Colonel and I think you'll agree we should keep this conversation..."

"Off the record, sir?" Jack asks archly. He doesn't need to be told what's up; the General is being too cautious. "I agree. Not that I care about the off-the-record reasons this kid has for joining our happy little family. I just need to know one thing; is his personnel record accurate?"

"Yes," Hammond says immediately. "He's known to be somewhat ...hot-tempered but I would not have accepted the transfer if I believed his record of conduct had been falsified. There is no question of conduct unbecoming with respect to the men under his command."

"Then that's all I need to be sure of," Jack hesitates. "Who was it then, sir?"

"Member of his squadron," Hammond says, looking down at the paperwork. "His sister works in a club the Major and his...housemate liked to frequent."

"Thank you, sir," Jack salutes. "If you'll excuse me, I have some reports to read and an archaeologist to deliver to Fraser."

"Dismissed, thank you, Colonel," the General smiles a little.

Jack checks his pocket calender. Six weeks until SG-13 is ready to fly solo and Major Adam Lambert stops being his problem. Jack's going to be counting the days.

 **3 Weeks Ago**

"There seems to be some damage to the DHD and yes, ordinarily we would deem it unsuitable for a team, the MALP has shown promising signs of large naqahdah deposits close to the Stargate."

"How large are we talking about here?" Lambert asks and Jack really doesn't like that tone.

Carter brings up one of her slides and Jack really, really doesn't like the way the purple-blue of the probably naqahdah deposits cover the MALP's five click intensive map. Jack really, really _really_ doesn't like the way the General looks at that slide.

 **A Week Ago**

The DHD would have worked, Sam is mostly sure. It's an entirely academic question now; the Falcon Guards hit it with a wild shot from a Death Glider and the DHD is officially pining for the fjords. Sam parses that last thought and tries to remember how high Monty Python quotes put her on her personal shock scale.

"-ncompetent IDIOT!" Daniel is still ranting at Major Lambert who is checking the safety on his P-90 and not paying any attention.

Holy Hannah, Major Lambert. Sam has a whole new appreciation for why the Air Force was prepared to break every rule in the book to keep hold of this guy; he's a natural at warfare and tactics and if he hadn't been here...well, Sam doesn't think the DHD would be the only thing pining for the fjords. If it wouldn't get them both thrown out of the Service (albeit for very different reasons), she'd offer to have his babies.

Colonel O'Neill is furious too, but in the tight-lipped, professional officer kind of way. He won't say a word in front of the natives who are glowing, insubstantial and look vaguely human when they take solid form but the Major has a major ass-chewing coming just as soon as the Colonel gets him alone. Crazy million-to-one schemes are _his_ purview and it makes Sam a traitor just to think that Major Lambert did this one a hundred times better (even if he did).

Daniel is shouting about the cultural significance of the altar/table that Major Lambert annexed for the trebuchet counterweight and being magnificently ignored by the Major who has moved on to checking the magazine. Teal'c has decided discretion is the better part of valour and is 'assisting MajorCarter in assessing the DHD'.

Sam is nearly certain she heard a chuckle as Daniel hits triple-decibel level.

"Colonel O'Neill," the quiet voice of the Elphae leader interrupts the sixth iteration of the 'desecration of a priceless artifact' and 'culturally ignorant Neanderthal' rant.

"Kim, wasn't it?" Colonel O'Neill says cheerfully. Sam can see Daniel and Major Lambert wince. "What can we do for you?"

"We have conferred," 'Kim' says, settling into the form of plump blonde woman with a soft smile. "We wish to offer _Ak-kalad_ in thanks for your assistance. We have allowed ourselves to become complacent and _Astria Porta_ has been neglected. We will address this but we ask that you accept our _Amluna_ in exchange for your help."

"Daniel?" The Colonel hisses out of the corner of his rigid smile.

"'Am', 'reveal'/'revelation'/'transcendence'" Daniel screws his eyes closed, lips moving as he thought. "Something of the Light, a holy item..."

"Dan-niel?" The Colonel's smile looks like a bad Hallowe’en mask.

"I need more time!" Daniel snaps.

"We accept," Major Lambert interrupts and Teal'c snorts, choking an hastily swallowed chuckle at the apoplectic look Colonel O'Neill shoots the soon-to-be-busted-back-to-Lieutenant.

"You honor us," Kim bows a little and holds out her hand. The scruffy cute Elphae - Kris, his name was - steps up to stand beside her. "MajorAdamLambert, Adam of Earth, we grant to you our _Amluna_ , in sickness, in health, prosperity and famine in this world and the next."

"Oh. My. Lord." Sam has to bite her lip to keep the sudden spurt of giggles from escaping.

Teal'c leans in, eyes still on the stupefied tableau of Major Lambert, the colonel and Daniel, all staring at the shy little guy with wild brown hair and soft brown eyes with identical expressions of horror. "MajorCarter, has MajorLambert just married Kristopher of the Allen?"

"I think," Sam swallows another bout of hysterical giggling. "I think he just did!"


End file.
